


Under Indifferent Heaven

by Whatwefightfor



Series: We Must Be Brave [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: But the hopeful kind, Deicide has a way of making you existential, Every Guardian needs a nap, Gen, Light Angst, Names for the Player Guardian - "Ace", Post-Taken King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: It’s not in the handbook, but once you kill a god, you’re hardly finished.





	Under Indifferent Heaven

            It’s not in the handbook, but once you _kill_ a god, you’re hardly finished.

            After Oryx, there was a clean sweep of the Dreadnaught – at least the beachhead and the other parts accessible by Guardians. Ace doubled back to give directions and lead a few charges. Say hello to the odd face he recognized.

            Then Eris pulled him aside and pressed a shard of Willbreaker into his hand. It was cold, but the Darkness was still in it. Just defanged. A weaponless weapon. She wanted him to see Shaxx about it.

            Then there was the flight back. With his blood still pumping and the shard heavy in his pockets and the sound of Taken screams ringing his ears, he wasn’t able to sleep. Still too wired. His Ghost kept him company, watching out the window, speaking softly sometimes.

            A long, _long_ debrief with the Vanguard was next. There was a lot of information to pass along. A lot of explaining. A lot of questions he didn’t have the answer to and Eris could at best guess at.

            Ghost filled in the blanks. He talked for both of them these days, mostly. Ace wondered if he wanted a name, if he’d already chosen one. It never came up between them.

            Once that was over, he dragged himself down to the showers and stood under the water for a while. Now he was fighting to stay awake.

            It was starting to make sense. All of it. He felt like he belonged now, which was funny, because in the grand scheme of things he was more lost than he’d ever been. Playing a game that had been going who knew how long. Ending stories that spanned centuries, star by star, just from putting lead in whoever came knocking.

            “Try not to think about it,” Ghost said.

            He tried not to think about it.

            “We’re impossible. Us. The Traveler. All of it. Don’t obsess over it. It’s meant to be.”

            Ace turned off the water and sat down, towel draped over his shoulders. “You sure?”

            “Positive.” Ghost clicked, geometrics whirling. “It’s our destiny.”

            “Come this far, it sort of does feel that way.” He got up, shook his hair out. It was starting to get long. A flop of black in the mirror. The lights stung his eyes. A headache was coming on.

            He went and got his nap.


End file.
